


Texas is Home

by BBMarcello



Category: Supernatural RPF, The OC RPF
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Schmoop, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBMarcello/pseuds/BBMarcello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's not feeling great about his unrequited lust for Jared. A disheartened Ben cheers him up. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written just after the announcement of The OC's cancellation, so cast your mind back to 2007. I'm posting it on AO3 for posterity and to remind myself that yes, I can write! There's a hella lot of swearing in this fic and a lot of chitchat so you are duly warned. There are no girlfriends or wives here as my tin hat was firmly on when I wrote this and I'm still partial to a tin fascinator today. Hell, this was written before the Js even moved in together!

“Aw, come on!  You fuckers!”  Ben turned to the guy next to him, hands up in protest.  “Sorry, but they just-“

“Suck, yep, I know, but ya still gotta love ‘em.”

The stranger took up the stool next to him and flicked a hand towards the barman.  He looked very familiar – the stranger, not the barman, Jesus he was drunk.

“Don’t I know you?”

The guy tapped a pack of cigarettes against his hand, shook one out and lit up.  He ordered a beer and then squinted at Ben as he exhaled, “yep, probably, I’m on TV, feels like everyone knows me these days.”

“Oh, no, I mean, didn’t you used to date Tori Tefler?”

The guy choked out some smoke and a laugh.

“God, I haven’t heard that name in a while.  You know Tori?”

“Yeh, you know, I did, a friend of a friend.  You know what happened to her?”

“Huh, no clue.  I left that kinda thing behind me a long time ago.”

Ben took another sip of his whiskey, “what kinda thing?  Cheerleaders?”

“Nope, girls.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to splutter on his drink, “excuse me?”

The guy just smiled over his cigarette, winked at him and held out his hand, “Jensen Ackles, pleased to meet ya.”

“Ben, Ben McKenzie.”

“Oh, shit, god, sorry, now I recognise you, you’re in that teenybopper show.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry man, but ya must have ‘em falling all over you.”

Another series of groans rose round them and they both winced as they looked up at the TV and the score.

“Fuckin’ Cowboys,” he muttered and sank back his drink.

“Nother one?”

Well, his day couldn’t get any worse,  “yeh, why not, drown our sorrows.”

Jensen smiled a big toothy grin at him, looking like he could persuade your grandmother to drop her drawers with a smile like that, and called the barman over again.  He got the next round in, Ben noticing a pretty good ass on him as he stood up to get his wallet out of his back pocket.

“It’s not so bad, you know, the teenyboppers.  What are you on?”

“Huh?”

“TV?”

“Oh, Supernatural.”  To Ben’s blank look, he replied, “it’s a mystery series, me and Jared Padalecki as brothers, fighting evil, all that,” he trailed off and looked at Ben hopefully.

“Sorry, I don’t watch much TV anymore, there’s never enough time.”

Jensen leant back on his stool and kicked a foot onto the bottom rung of Ben’s stool.

“Tell me about it, this is the first bit of time off I’ve had in an age.  My house’s got families of dust bunnies.”

“You don’t film in LA?”

“Nah, Canada.  It’s great but the people are a bit too nice, you know?  Reminds me of home, everyone knowing everyone’s damn business and being so damn friendly all the time.”

“I could do with some of that, it kills me here sometimes, so fucking fake all the time.”

“Yeh, but places like this keep ya goin’,”Jensen looked round at the dismal faced crowd and raised his voice, “well, when the Cowboys aren’t playing like my grandmother!”  He got a few ‘fuck you’s’ and groans in response.

Ben knew he shouldn’t have been warming to this guy, all big smile, long legs and clearly a wiseass but the whiskey and the calling of home were starting to seep through him.  He’d had a pissawful day and now, he looked up at the screen, yep, the Cowboys were losing 23 to 9, so, what the hell, might as well get loaded with some handsome company, sure beat drinking by himself.

Jensen tapped their glasses, “here’s mud in yer eye.”

“In-deed.”

  
An hour later, the game was over and the football crowd had thinned out.  Ben had drowned his sorrows sufficiently to start debating with Jensen on the joys of LA.

“I mean, come on, it’s a fuckin’ circus out there anyways, so you’ve just gotta do your thing, keep ya head down and always make sure you leave the house in ya best underoos.”

Ben laughed, “thanks for that sage advice!”

“It’s true man, they’ll get you otherwise!”

Ben looked down into his glass and mumbled, “what if you don’t wear any underoos?”

Jensen leant back and laughed, slamming his hand down on the bar,  “then you’re screwed!  Expect to see your lily white ass on the cover of US Weekly sometime soon!”

As he leaned forward again, Ben noticed a subtle shift closer to him, resting his knee against Ben’s thigh and knocking his foot.

“Are you trying to play footsie with me?”

Jensen looked appalled, gasping out, “me sir? My sir! No Sir!”  He kicked his foot again, then wrapped his ankle round Ben’s and pulled, hard.  With Ben’s stool now a hell of a lot closer to him, Jensen rested his hands on Ben’s thighs.  Ben gulped, hard.

“Benjamin?”

“Yep?”

“I’m thinkin’, you’re a little drunk.”  Jensen’s thumbs started to trace little circles across his thighs.

“God, I hope so.”

Ben briefly closed his eyes, letting the feel of those thumbs start to burn through his jeans.  Then, they were gone.  He opened his eyes and swayed on his stool.  Jensen was leaning over to the barman, settling up and moaning about the game.  He stepped back off the stool and faced Ben.

“Come on friend, let’s go get fucked up.”  He pulled Ben to his feet and his swaying nearly took them both down.  As they made their way to the exit, the barman called out and motioned to the window, “Jensen, paps across the street.”

“Shit, come on, out the back way.”

For some reason, Ben found this hilarious and started snort laughing.  Jensen hefted him against his shoulder, muttering, “man, you need weed.”

Ben remembered his shitty day, “I need a job.”

Jensen led him out the back and leaned him up against the wall, pulled his phone out and punched in some numbers, “what are you talkin’ about?”

Ben crumpled to the floor, “show got cancelled.”

“Yeh, can I get a cab at the back of 2320 Richmond?  Out to Laurel Canyon, thanks.”  He flipped his phone shut and turned back to Ben, “when?”

“Today.  Last show’s February time.  Are you Superman?”

“Are you cracked?”

“No, I mean, how did you hear that?”

Jensen crouched down and looked into Ben’s eyes, frowning slightly, “yes, Benjamin, I am Superman, I hear everything.  So, that’s why you were wasted by half time?”

“Yep, though the game really didn’t help.”

Jensen sat cross-legged on the ground and fished a cigarette out of his pack, “man, that sucks.”

“Yep.”

Jensen leaned back on his hands and lifted his eyes to the sky, blowing smoke rings into the air, “no fuckin’ stars, yet again.”

Ben gestured between the two of them, “dur!”

“Seth Cohen!”

“Fuck you!”  Ben went to shove him but Jensen caught his hand, turned it over in his and rubbed his thumb along the palm, just as a cab pulled up behind them. 

He stood up and helped Ben to his feet, “you wish.”

Ben realised he was now standing extremely close to Jensen, his thumb still rubbing his hand, Jensen’s other hand steadying him, just resting on his hip, fingers catching on the top of his jeans.  Jesus, he was drunk.  He looked up into those eyes, could hear the engine behind them, he was gonna, he was gonna, “shit”, he stepped back and bent double, holding Jensen off with an outstretched hand, and throwing up.  Once he’d finished, he spat a couple of times, tried not to look too hard at the mess on the ground.

“Chew?”  Jensen was holding out a pack of gum.

“Thanks, man,” he stood up and Jensen started to spin in front of him again.

“Come on.”  He pulled him into the cab but the driver turned round to them,

“He pukes, you pay double.”

“He’s fine now, okay?  Just drive.  1630 Laurel Drive.”

It must have been the fresh air that did it, he thought, closing his eyes and feeling every jolt and bump in the road.  His comfy seat moved and he realised he was leaning on Jensen’s shoulder.

“Just out of curiosity, what time did you start drinking tonight?”

“Erm, well, the game started at 7, right?”

“Yep.”

“Then, 2 o’clock.”

“This afternoon?”

“Well, the production meeting was at 2, so it was probably more like 2.25.”

Jensen whistled, “fuck.”

“Yep.”

“Jesus.”

“God, so sorry, puking.”

“Forget about it, you missed my shoes.”

 

**Later**

“Hey, hey, earth to Benjy, come in Benjy,” Jensen spoke softly as he nudged his arm.

“Huh?”

“We’re here.”

Ben opened his eyes, “where?”

“My place, dust bunnies and all.”

Climbing out of the cab, Ben was confronted by a country scene from home, a yellow wood-panelled house with a porch and dormer windows in the roof.  He musta still been pretty drunk.

“Are we in LA?”

“Ha!  Only geographically, spiritually, we’re still in the Sixties.”

“This place is gorgeous.”

“Hold on there, you ain’t seen the pit inside yet.  Come on, I have a spliff with your name on it.”

Ben leant against the porch railing as Jensen struggled with his keys.

“Did you just snort laugh at me?”

“Aw, my saviour, you can’t even get ya keys in the, the thingamajig.”

“Hey, I’m not as drunk as you, see?” the door opened and Jensen walked in, only to trip over a box and land in it.  “See?  Snort laughing!  Help me up, will ya?”

“Sure.”

Jensen walked into the living room, hitting a light switch and toeing off his shoes.

“Drink?”

Ben didn’t think he could do with more alcohol at this point and his face must have showed it.

“Okay, weed first then some more whiskey.  Make yourself comfortable.”

Jensen went to the back of the house, into what must have been the kitchen, while Ben slumped in the nearest chair.  Despite the boxes lying around, this was a pretty decent house.  Hell, if Jensen thought this was a pit, he hated to imagine what he’d think when he saw his apartment.  Ben rubbed his forehead and thought that his shitty day was making him far too presumptuous.  Then again, Jensen’s quiet reply to his ‘fuck you’ was pretty obvious, wasn’t it?  Fucking mixed signals all over the place and his head was far from clear enough to analyse them.  He ran his tongue over his front teeth.

“If you wanna clean up, the bathroom’s first on the right upstairs.  There’s some spare toothbrushes in the drawer up there,” Jensen shouted out.

Mind reader.  Definitely Superman.  As he swayed his way upstairs, Ben realised that maybe the end of the show was a good thing, he needed to stop living on Adam’s geeky planet so much, nowadays everyone looked like a comic book character to him.  Ben thought about a big, red ‘S’ tattoo on Jensen’s bicep, mmm, definitely Superman.  In the bathroom, he leant against the counter and stared at his reflection.  Shit, he looked dreadful, still a bit green, hair a mess, some puke on his button-down, what a catch.  He took off his shirt and threw it in Jensen’s laundry basket, splashed cold water on his face and through his hair, found a toothbrush and some mouthwash and left the bathroom feeling like a new man.  Well, a new man who was still drunk enough to raise a high-five to himself in the mirror.

Coming downstairs, the mood had dramatically changed in the lounge – Johnny Cash on the stereo, a couple of small table lights on and a very surreal revolving rainbow light in the corner of the room, casting coloured shadows over the walls and ceiling.  Jensen was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, socks off, concentrating on rolling some spliffs on a low table in front of him.  He had really pretty feet.

“Hey.”

Jensen looked up, “hey man, sit, sit,” he gestured around the room.  Ben took his boots off and sat down next to him on the floor, stretching his legs under the table and leaning his poor head back on the edge of the couch.

“Feeling better?”  Jensen licked the end of the spliff and twisted the paper, popping it into a glass jar on the table.

“Peachy.”

“Nice t-shirt.”

“Huh?”  Ben looked down at his ‘Debbie does Dallas’ t-shirt, “oh yeh, one of Adam’s.”

“Adam?”

“Seth Cohen.”

“Oh,” Jensen frowned as he started rolling another spliff.  “So, you guys are pretty tight?”

Ben absently rubbed his belly, not realising an answer was required until he caught Jensen staring at him, his tongue halfway to licking the paper.

“Oh, yeh, pretty tight, he and his girlfriend are on and off a lot so, you know, we hang out.”

“Oh, I figured he was your boyfriend.  I mean, I didn’t know his real name but I see things around, you know?”

“Yeh, US Weekly, the font of all worldly knowledge.”

“Shut up!” Jensen lit a perfectly rolled spliff, bigger than he usually saw round here, took a quick toke and handed it to Ben.

“Thanks,” he took a hit, very mellow.  “Where’d you get this?”

Jensen tapped the side of his nose, “I have my sources.”

“Fuckin’ generous sources.  I haven’t seen this much weed in a long time and good shit too.”

Jensen kicked his leg, “hey, you’re s’posed to be chilling, not conducting customer research.”

“Sorry”, he said but with a smirk, “you’re right.”  He took another hit and handed it back to Jensen, leant his head back and closed his eyes.  “Cash, man, fuckin’ Cash.”

“Yep, his later stuff’s outstanding.”  The spliff went back and forth a couple of times.  “This stuff’s been sitting around for a while.  Last time I was home, I had a few friends round and we got to talking and bitching about people who have one toke and fall asleep.”

“God, I hate that.”

“I know, I know, so there was me being all supercool, next thing I know it’s morning and I’ve got a note stuck to my t-shirt, declaring me ‘a fucking lightweight’.”  Ben burst into giggles and Jensen shoved him with his elbow, “hey, I was just tryna’ prove your point!”

“You are a fuckin’ lightweight!” Ben couldn’t stop giggling.

“Don’t you dare start snort laughing again, man.  You know that the snort laugh is the last stage in the seven stages of madness?”

“Aw, come on!”

“No, seriously, it’s true, I read it in some medical journal.  Go to any loony bin and put your ear to the door of a cell – snort laughers, the lotta them!”

Ben made a semi-conscious effort to calm down.  Then, the next song came on.  Shit, that’ll do it.

“Can you skip this song?”

Jensen squinted at him through a cloud of smoke, “why?”

“Just, not this song, okay?”

“Sure,” he reached behind him and grabbed the remote off the couch.  The song skipped on to a more rocky number but the couple of bars had done it, buzz effectively killed.

Jensen turned back to him, “there, done.  You okay?”

Ben waved his concern away, “yeh, fine.”

Jensen turned to face him properly, sitting cross-legged, “then why are you crying?”

“Shit, am I?” he reached up and wiped his eyes, “sorry.”

“It’s alright.”

Jensen was watching him with such concern, Ben didn’t know where to look.

“I’m okay, honestly, it’s just that song, Hurt, it’s ridiculous, there’s no reason for it, just depresses the hell outta me.”

Jensen picked up the glass jar from the table and fished out another spliff.  He lit it and offered it to Ben.  They sat in silence while Ben breathed in the thick smoke, settling it into his lungs.

“For me, it’s the end of The Champ.”

“What?”

“Yep, fuckin’ Niagara falls.”

“We’re pathetic, right?”

“Yep.  Okay, this needs some action or I’ll be bawling too.  Have you eaten today?”

“Well, you kinda saw the return of my lunch.”

“Yeh, okay, I’m gonna make us some food, you put on whatever more cheery music you can find.”  He pinched the end of the spliff out, put it back in the jar and stood up, holding out a hand to Ben.

From his position on the floor, Ben thought that Jensen towering over him looked like an avenging angel, with the coloured lights bouncing off his hair.  He let himself be pulled up and found himself inches away from him.

“Here we are again.”

“Yep.”

“Do you wanna?”

“What?”

“Kiss me?”

Ben looked into his eyes and saw the dark pupils take over as he whispered “yes”.  He leant forward an inch and brushed his lips against Jensen’s, fingers itching to grab him but not sure where.  Jensen moved the kiss on a notch and delved his tongue into his mouth, just slowly moving back and forth, hands running down his arms and clasping onto his jean belt, thumbs rubbing against the skin at the edge of his jeans.  He pulled away with a lingering bite to Ben’s bottom lip.  Ben rocked on his heels.

“Shit.”

“Yep,” and he dove in again, pulling Ben tighter against him, two now very hard cocks suddenly coming into contact.  Ben shivered and raised both hands to Jensen’s face, stroking his jaw and pulling him in even more.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

Jensen pulled completely away this time, running his fingers along the top of Ben’s jeans and pulling at the front before letting go, “I’m gonna go cook something.”

“You serious?”

“Yep,” and he backed away from him, the wiseass smirk nowhere to be seen, then turned towards the kitchen, smacking his hands rhythmically on the doorframe as he went.

“Jesus, what a day,” Ben mumbled to himself and ran a thumb along his lips.  He shoved his hands in his pockets and adjusted himself, then walked over to the stereo by the fireplace, running a critical eye down the CD rack next to it.  Picking out some Beastie Boys, he stacked up the stereo and pressed play, the first beats of Intergalactic thumping out.  Hearing whistling from the back of the house, he picked up a couple of photos from the mantelpiece, both showing a smiling Jensen, one with his arm around some guy with dimples and another with an older guy, presumably his dad, both of them smiling at the camera from a riverbank.  On the mantelpiece, there was also two pieces of rose quartz, some tea lights and a football.  Huh.  Ben smiled at the weird mesh of objects that represented Jensen and, yeh, a dusty mesh at that.  There was a mad piece of art over the fireplace, all red and black swishes of paint.  Hard-on now firmly under control, he wandered to the back of the house and leant against the doorframe, watching Jensen shuffle around the stove, throwing some chopped tomatoes into a pan, body-popping as he worked.

“Hey.”

Jensen turned around, looking appalled, “tell me you didn’t just see that.”

Ben moved into the kitchen and stood over him, eyeing the pans on the stove, “what? You mean you getting ya groove on?  Nah, didn’t see a thing.”

Jensen blushed from his neck up and coughed to hide his embarrassment, busying his hands with stirring the sauce.  “Here, taste,” he held up the spoon to Ben.

“Mmm, it’s good.”

“Damn straight, best spaghetti in town.  You wanna cut that bread up?”

“Sure.  So, we ignoring what just happened?”

Jensen frowned at the pasta bubbling away, “nope, I wanna throw you across that table and fuck ya brains out, but…I dunno…” Ben put the knife and bread down and raised his hand to stroke the side of Jensen’s jaw, gently making him look at him.  Jensen let out a deep breath, “it’s complicated.”

“The guy in the photograph?”  Jensen’s eyes widened and he went to speak but no words came out.  Ben needed to rescue him.  “I’m suddenly feeling very sober, how about that whiskey you were talkin’ about?”

Jensen smiled and leaned into his hand for a second, then tilted his head to the window, “over there, under the sink.”

“With the Clorox?  Nice!”  Ben sat down in front of the sink and opened the cupboard doors.  There wasn’t a cleaning product to be found, just a lot of booze and a very large bag of weed.  “Jesus h,” he muttered to himself.  He looked through the bottles and said what he’d been thinking all day, “you know?  This has been a very weird day.”

“Ain’t over yet.  Here we go, spaghetti, bread-“

Ben waved a bottle of Glenfiddich at him, “booze.”

“Excellent.”

Jensen sat at the kitchen table and dished up the pasta onto two plates.  Ben got up from the floor with the Scotch.

“Glasses?”

Jensen looked sheepish again, “erm, none that are particularly clean, bottle’ll do.”

Ben sat down and stretched his legs out, scooping up a forkful of pasta.

“Now who’s playing footsy?”

“Yeh, but I mean it,” Ben said and chewed happily, washing the mouthful down with a swig of Scotch.  He passed the bottle to Jensen.

“Thanks.  Man, you give off mixed signals.”

“Me?  I’ve been wasted all day, what’s your excuse?  You kiss me like that then back off?”

Jensen took another gulp of whiskey, “I know, I’m weird.”  He smiled, a shy smile this time, and Ben stood up, more determined now.  Taking Jensen’s fork out of his hand, he pushed his chair back and straddled it, trapping Jensen and feeling two very firm thighs under his.  He grabbed the whiskey bottle and took a swig, grabbed Jensen by the neck and kissed the hell out of him.

“Ya still weird?” he asked as he pulled back, fingers stroking his jaw again.

Jensen smiled, “not so much” and ran his hands under Ben’s t-shirt, sending another shiver through him as he stroked his way round to his back, fingers sliding along his spine.  Ben ran his hands down Jensen’s arms, lifting a shirtsleeve and giggling as he kissed his neck.

“What?”

“No big, red ‘S’.”

“Whah?”

“Nothing, tell ya later.”  He worked back to Jensen’s full lips and sucked along the lower lip.  Jensen pulled at his shirt.

“Off.”

Ben lifted his arms and Jensen pulled his t-shirt off, grabbed him closer and licked his nipples, teasing each one to a peak with his tongue.  Ben quickly undid Jensen’s belt and jean buttons and slid his hand down under his jockeys, pulling down onto his cock.

“God, I’ve wanted those hands on me since I saw ‘em wrapped round a glass of whiskey at the bar.” 

Ben stroked the back of his neck, kissed him and stroked his hard cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit and feeling the heat of him in his hand.  He nipped at his ear lobe, sucked a hickey onto his neck, marking his territory, kissed round his Adam’s apple.  God, he felt so good, soft skin, hard muscles, running his fingers up and down his cock, encircling it, Jensen’s little gasps and moans getting louder, Ben’s swaying from earlier now gone, a steadfast hum through his body replacing it.  Jensen’s hands moved from stroking his back, shifted lower, those big hands splayed across the bottom of his spine, running over Ben’s ass, thumbs smoothing down, long fingers trailing over the hole, a finger tracing round it.

Ben pulled his head back and took a breath, staring at Jensen who was already looking half fucked as Ben stroked him, mouth wet and open, eyes half closed, hair mussed up.  Ben stilled his hand.

“Jensen?”

“Mmm?”

“I need,” Jensen pushed a finger in, crooked it just so, “Jesus, Jen, fuck, I need you, god, soon, please, now.”

Jensen pulled his finger out and squeezed Ben’s ass, smiling at him, “okay, okay, I’ll fuck ya brains out, no need to beg!”

Ben squeezed the top of his cock, hard, and grinned right back at him, “fucker.”

“Damn right.”  He leaned in and attacked him, swirling his tongue inside his mouth and, at the same time, stood up, holding onto Ben round his waist and shifting him over to the edge of the table.  Shoving the plates away, he pushed him onto his back.  As Jensen moved away from him, Ben tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a finger pressed against his chest.

“Stay, please.”

Ben smiled to himself and lay back down, feeling Jensen pull off his socks and then his hands on bare skin again as he undid his zip and pulled his jeans off.  Ben sighed at the relief, his cock hard and aching.

“You weren’t lying.”

“Huh?”

Jensen ran a hand down the thin line of blonde hairs to his hard cock, “no underoos.  Don’t move.”  He was gone for a second, and then he was back, running his hands along the insides of Ben’s thighs, coaxing his legs up as he leant towards him, Ben feeling the end of his cock right by his ass.

“Lube?”

“Somethin’ just as good.”  He bent forward and kissed him, pulling Ben’s legs up and towards him more and they both took a sharp intake of breath as Jensen pushed inside him.

“You okay?”

Ben took two calming breaths and nodded at him, pushing his ass towards Jensen, feeling his cock push back into him, stretching him.  He reached down to his own cock, now full of fire, and Jensen covered his hand with his own, leaning forward to kiss him again, Ben’s other hand reaching down to grip the edge of the table as he felt Jensen right the way through him, back and forth, watching sweat dripping from his forehead, teeth worrying that luscious bottom lip as he started to speed up, no words coming now, just gasps and grunts.  Ben was gonna, he couldn’t stop, could feel the tingling start, trapped in the scalding heat of Jensen’s hand over his, his other arm hooked round his leg, holding him tightly, he just needed to, just one more.

“Jen, god, fuck, yes, yes, god!”  Ben lost it and spattered over his hand and his chest, could feel Jensen rubbing their fingers together in his spunk, just starting to lose it, needed him to come so badly now, didn’t wanna float off too soon.  He lifted his hips and pushed up and back, meeting every one of Jensen’s thrusts, their eyes meeting and then he watched as he was gone, just gone, head flung back, eyes squeezed shut as he came so hard inside, Ben could feel it right up into him as Jensen cried out with an almighty loud “fuuuck!”

As the shudders lessened, he draped himself over Ben, both of them breathing hard, Jensen gasping out, “can’t, can’t stand up any longer,” and his head slipped away from Ben as he slipped out of him and slumped onto the floor. 

Ben laid an arm over his eyes, tried to catch his breath.  He felt his ass and raised his fingers to his nose, something didn’t feel right.  He chuckled to himself, “ya kidding me!”  He licked the ends of his fingers and sat up, staring down at Jensen on the floor, “olive oil?”

Jensen shrugged his shoulders in defence, “closest thing to hand, friend”, and grinned at him, exhausted now, tired but smiling.  He raised himself up and grabbed Ben’s legs in a bear hug, toppling him off the table and onto him, legs tangling up, laying his head back down and taking Ben down with him.  They both started giggling now as Ben smeared a finger of oil across Jensen’s lips.

“Mmm, tasty, better with some bread and rosemary though.”

Ben stretched out on his warm pillow, “you’re a pretty good cook.”

“Ha!”  Jensen messed around with Ben’s hair as their breathing slowed down in tandem, muttered “ya not so bad yourself, Benjy.”

Ben closed his eyes and lightly punched his chest, “we didn’t finish your dinner.”

“It can wait.  Come on, let’s get you upstairs before ya fall asleep, this tile’s freezing.”

Ben’s day was now definitely overtaking him but he struggled to his feet and pulled Jensen up, both of them practically crawling upstairs, Jensen snagging the glass jar from the coffee table as they passed through the lounge.  The curtains in his bedroom were open and he made a half-hearted effort to close them as Ben crawled onto the bed, white sheets thrown back.  He turned on his side and felt the bed sag as Jensen got in behind him, throwing his arm over him and pulling him back against his hard chest, bringing the sheets up over them both.

“Ben?”

“Hmm?”

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Sleep.”

“No, I meant workwise.”

Ben stroked his arm as he felt himself drifting off, “sleep now, talk later.”

“Okay.”

 

**Much later**

“You must be pretty bummed out still.”

“Whaaat?” Ben shifted his head and turned to look at him with one eye open and a smile on his lips. “What are you talking about?”

“Your show, dumbass,” Jensen propped himself up on an elbow and lightly shoved his side, “I meant the show being cancelled.”

He turned on his side, rubbing a foot up the side of Jensen’s calf, while Jensen idly picked at some rapidly drying spunk on Ben’s stomach. He swatted him away and leant across him, grabbing the last spliff, the lighter and the ashtray. He sat up against the headboard and lit the spliff, pulling the sheet up and balancing the ashtray on his stomach. He took a deep toke before answering Jensen’s question.

“Nah, now that it’s sunk in a bit more, not really. It was good for a while, you know? But, I dunno, I was starting to get stuck in that teenybopper, Brandon Walsh place,” he passed the spliff to Jensen and smiled, “you know, that place where you belong right now.”

“Shut up! It isn’t my fault I’m so pretty!”

Jensen pouted at him and god, he couldn’t resist those lips. “Come here.” He pulled him towards him and placed his lips to within inches of Jensen’s, getting a blowback for the privilege. He pulled away and smirked at him, “yeh, you’re pretty, alright, all the fangirls must lurve you.”

“Yep, they’re all gonna be mine now you’re outta the picture.”

“Right, that’s it.” He stubbed the spliff out, put the ashtray on the cabinet and then tackled the naked wiseass next to him, “your ass is mine.”

Jensen struggled for about a second but it was pretty clear he wasn’t opposed to Ben overpowering him.

“No fair, I’m all fucked up, you could do anything you wanted to me.”

Ben leant down and kissed the sides of his neck, nuzzled the soft short hairs at the back, “I thought it was the other way round.”

“Mmm, yeh, but the night,” he turned his head towards the window, “okay, day is still young, you know.” He kept talking softly, telling Ben exactly what he could do with that sweet mouth of his as Ben kissed his way down his body, not really giving a shit anymore about Orange fucking County.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not getting caught.

“Hey, where ya been all weekend?”

Jensen felt two giant hands squeeze his shoulders and looked into the mirror just as Jared plopped into the make-up chair next to him.

“Hey.  You know, around.”  Becky, the make-up girl, moved in front of him to dust his forehead so he was spared the sight of his neck blushing upwards in the mirror.

Jared punched him on the arm, “nuh-uh, you weren’t, I called you, _twice_ ,” he counted off on his hand, “once on Friday night to see what flight you were getting back and once yesterday to see if you wanted to come out with me and Rob”. 

He leaned forward and grabbed some gummy bears from the jar on the counter.  Becky moved to Jensen’s side and he decided that talking to a mark on the mirror, just to Jared’s left, was his best bet for minimum embarrassment.  Thank the lord that Becky had finished covering his hickies about thirty seconds before Jared steamed in.

“I took a later flight last night.”

“Oh yeh?”

“Yep, had some things to sort out at home, took longer than I thought.”  He looked up at Becky, “we done here?”

“Er, sure honey, you’re all done.”

She gave him a quizzical look as he hopped out of the chair and slapped the back of Jared’s head on his way out.

“Catch you in a while, okay?”

“Sure”, Jared mumbled round a mouthful of bears.

Jensen stepped out of the trailer, jumped the couple of steps down and crossed the street to the relative safety of his own trailer, sitting down on the top step and pulling a pack of cigarettes out.  He lit up and leant back against the door.  Becky had every right to look at him strangely – he couldn’t remember the last time he hadn’t stayed in make-up while Jared was getting done, shooting the shit, teasing him about eye shadow and liner.  Today though?  Well, today was different.  For months now, all he’d thought about was how to subtly get in his best friend’s pants, watching every smile, every blink for some sign, some acknowledgement that Jared felt the same.  Now, all he could see was Ben – Ben in his lap, Ben bent back against the shower tile, Ben in his bed, Ben, Ben, Ben, hot, sweaty, nekkid.  He’d lied to Jared, he hadn’t ‘been around’ - he’d been cosseted in his house for three days in an endless round of sex, spliffs, food and very little sleep.  They’d both ignored their cell phones, with Ben laughing out loud on Sunday when he’d switched his back on and it had beeped at them for five full minutes with voicemails and text messages, mostly from Adam.  ‘Fuck it’, he’d said as he’d turned it off again and threw it back on the table, ‘he can wait, they all can’.  Jensen had hugged him from behind, kissing that tanned neck and mumbling ‘damn right’ into his skin.

Dammit!  He shifted around on the step – the next few weeks were gonna be hell if he kept replaying the last few days in his mind.  He’d been perpetually horny before, thinking about his lips round Jared’s cock mostly, now all he could think about were Ben’s lips, Ben’s hands, that neck-

“Stop it!” He flicked his cigarette away.

“Jensen?  You okay?” Eric was walking towards him, looking concerned.

“Yeh, sure, just, you know, enunciating.”

“O-kay, well, we’re ready for you, let’s boogie.”  Eric winked at him and pulled him to his feet, flinging his arm over his shoulder, “good to see Becky sorted out those eyes of yours, I know I said I wanted you both looking worn out but those panda eyes of yours were a bit too much for this scene.  Now, I want you to go with it here okay, feel…”

Jensen let Eric babble on, falling into the craft of the day, planning his moves, working his lines.  As he stood on set, he thought, this, this he could do, this he’d always done, delving into a role, being Dean, feeling his pain, all that suppressed guilt, stupid black humour covering up all the shit he’d been through.  And here was his brother, good ole Sammy, with his good heart and his tortured gift, laying those hands on you to feel your pain, that touch, that-

“Cut!  Jensen! Where’s your head?!”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, “sorry, sorry.  Can I take five?”

Eric waved him off, “go ahead.  That’s a ten minute break everyone!”

Jensen ducked his head away from Jared’s worried look and stepped out of the derelict house.  Yep, this was gonna be hell.

 

**Meanwhile...**

“Dude!  What the fuck, man?”

Ben knew he looked suitably sheepish but tried his best smirk to cover.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Ben! Where-have-you-been?” Adam aped some sign language at him, to which he replied by flipping him off.  “Hey!  Not nice!”

“Sorry, but what’re you talking about?” He blew out a smoke ring and kept his cigarette hand to the side as he realised he was shaking, just a little bit, but enough for Adam to notice.

“Man, I haven’t seen you in aeons!  You left the meeting so quickly there was a cloud of smoke behind you like the Roadrunner!  Then I’m calling you all weekend, you know, just to make sure you hadn’t killed yourself or anything, and I got no answers, at-all, then you’re sitting here, bright as a daisy, ready for work again.  So, I will repeat.  Where-have-you-been?”

“You know, around, I didn’t know you called though, my service has gone haywire.  I just didn’t need to deal with anyone after Thursday, you know?”

“Yeh, I get that but”, he bumped his shoulder, “this is me compadre, this has hit us both and we need to deal together, you know?”

“Yeh, look, I’m really sorry for taking off.”

Adam started shaking his hands above his head, “my brotha, my brotha, it is A-okay.”

“Ah, so it’s kooky day today.”

Adam stood up and pulled him to his feet, “absofrickinlutely, my good man.  We’ve got two more months of this and I had a long, hard think over the weekend-“

“The usual allotted five minutes?”

“Shut up.  I was thinking we need to go out with a bang, man, play it Hollywood style, pull out our big guns.”

“Our big guns?”

“Yep, act the shit out of it, get those movie offers rolling in.”

They walked to the Cohen set, talking about Gladiator and George Clooney and Roseanne.  Well, Adam talked and Ben listened, nodding in all the right places and chain-smoking.  As they waited for the lighting to be checked again, Adam started horsing around, trying to get a piggyback ride.

“Dude!”

“Adam, get off!”

Ben felt Adam’s hands on the back of his neck, pulling at the back of his t-shirt, as he slid back down to his feet.  He turned Ben around and held onto his shoulders, eyes wide.

“What?”

“Dude”, he whispered, “you got _laid!_ ”

He knocked Adam’s hands away and flattened down his t-shirt, “no, I didn’t.”

“Okay, then how do you explain the gigernormous hickie on the _back_ of your neck?”

Double shit.  He grabbed Adam’s arm and pulled him to the side of the set.

“Dude! Ow!”

“Sorry, look, god…okay…yes.”

Adam’s eyes got wider and he started jumping up and down.

“Omigodomigodomigod!  Who?  Who?”

“Calm down, okay?  No one you know.”

“You sure?  ‘Cos I know that Chris the tech thinks you’re hot and I saw you two talking the other day and omigod, it’s Chris, isn’t it?!  Pointy-nosed Chris?!”

“No, it’s not, shush, it’s no one you know, got it?”

Adam stopped bouncing and now looked forlorn, “that’s all I’m getting?  You get some for the first time in forever and all I get is ‘you don’t know him’?  Can I please remind you who exactly helped you through your ‘awkward stage’?”  He flapped his hands in air quotes.  “Me.  Who was there to help you with all those Google searches for ‘research’?” Again with the air quotes.  “Me.  Who was there to hold your hand after your first ‘blowjob’?  Me!”

Ben batted his hands down and walked backwards away from him, back towards the centre of the set, smiling all the way. 

“You’re getting nothing outta me!”

“Aw man, you suck!”

He winked at him and turned back to the set, not able to resist throwing a “oh, yeh, can I” over his shoulder.

 

**Much later...**

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“How are you?”

“Aw, seriously zoning out.  Now that the news is out, everyone wants a piece of me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Yeh, I guess, but it’s been non-stop, paps everywhere I go, my agent, the ragmags calling.”

“I read they wanna line you up for the next Soderbergh film.”

Ben lay back on his bed and blew out a smoke ring, his eyes crinkling as he smiled, “read, huh?  Where’d you read that?”

“You know, where I get all my news.”

“The bathroom wall at the Sunset Club?”

“Ha de ha ha, no, US Weekly!”

“Jesus”, he put an arm over his eyes, thinking that he should’ve turned the light out when he walked in here, but now he was too tired to get up again, “I am so done in”.

Jensen yawned down the phone, causing him to repeat the action.

“You don’t know the meaning of done in, I just spent ten and a half hours tied to a chair.”

“Now that sounds good to me.”

“Shut up.  I’m filthy, I smell, my head’s busting and I am in dire need of a shower.”

“And yet you chose to phone me instead of taking that shower, didn’t ya?”

Jensen laughed, “yep, guess I did.”

“And why would that be?”

“I made the mistake of lying down on the bed and my limbs refused to move again, so I called you.”

“What ya wearin’?”

“Shut up!”

“Nah, I mean it, tell me.”

“I’ve got Dean’s clothes on still, the usual - jeans, t-shirt, button-down, jacket, all varying shades of black and gray.  And you?”

Ben leant over and stubbed his cigarette out, lay back on the bed and rubbed his feet together.

“Nothin’.”

“Nothin’?”

“Nope, just had a shower and crawled to bed, all I’ve got on me is my blankie but it doesn’t reach my feet so, hang on”, he got under the covers and threw the blanket across the room, “okay, now I’m in bed.”

“With ya blankie?”

“Nope, got somethin’ better to hold on to.”

Ben smiled as he heard Jensen cough a little and then cover it by asking “why, oh why do you have a blankie?”

“’Cos it’s cosy and crocheted and- hey, are you asking about my blankie just to avoid the fact that I’m naked and talking to you?”

Jensen’s voice came back muffled, “no”, there was some rustling in the background, “I was just gaining some time to get naked too.”

“Oh.  Oh!  Cool!  Aren’t ya gonna stink up your bed?”

“I’ve got a cleaner up here, she copes with all sorts of stinks in this place.”

“Wow, ya really turning me on.”

“Shut up.”

“So, are we gonna do this?”

“I have no idea what you mean.  You were the one who sent that message.”

“At least this way means no incriminating evidence.”

“Tell me about it, I had to bribe the make-up girl all week, chocolate _and_ ice-cream!”

“You got off easy, I got found out.”

“What?”

“Yeh, thanks for the hickie on the back of my neck!  I didn’t even know it was there until Adam saw it while he was jumping all over me.”

“Again, what?”

“Nothin’ like that, I told you.”

“Hmmm.”

“Ya jealous?”

“Nah, just horny.  Look, I know we never discussed it but do you wanna…”

“What?”

“Meet up again?”

“Jensen, I’m talking to you with my hand on my cock, what do you think?”

“Excellent….what’s it feel like?”

“What?”

“Your cock, dumbass.”

Ben closed his eyes, “smooth, hard, warm.”  He closed his eyes and Jensen’s voice started to rumble through him as he stroked himself.

“God, all I wanna do right now is get my tongue in you.”

“Yeh?”

“Oh yeh, fuck you with it, stretch you out with my fingers.”

“Fuck, Jen.”

“What?  It’s all I’ve been thinkin’ about, laying you down, running my cock over your ass, licking the sweat off ya spine, moving down and licking round your ass, pushing my tongue in, just that little bit, feeling you clench around me, then pushing in a bit more, pushing in and out-“

“Jen-“

“Snaking my hand round and stroking your cock, rubbing against the sheet, licking you, stroking you-“

“Jen, I…I-“

“Do it, I wanna hear you, I wanna feel you.”

That was it, his brain was officially scrambled.  As he stroked himself, Jen’s voice on the phone dropped off, leaving a flow of gasps and sharp breaths.  All he could see was a crystal clear image of Jensen fucking his ass with his tongue.

“Jen?” he gasped.

“Yeh?”

“I…fuck…I need to, need to…fuck…needyoutofuckme now!”

“Damn….right!”

 

After a few minutes, he’d caught his breath enough to speak.

“Jesus Jensen, you’ve got a mouth on you!”

Jensen chuckled, “now we’ve both got dirty sheets.”

“Don’t care, sleep now.”

“Ben?”

“Hmmm?”

“Night.”

Ben fell asleep to the dial tone by his ear and his hand still on his cock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fannish interlude

This was fast turning into the night from hell.  It was his own stupid fault for not paying attention when Adam had told him to swing by tonight.  If he’d been listening properly, or at all, he wouldn’t have turned up ‘cos now his lack of attention meant he was in hell, sitting on Adam’s couch, a beer in his hand, and watching the opening credits of a little show called Supernatural.  Adam was next to him, raving about the show and all of the meta and running themes and Tales from the Crypt and he sure hadn’t noticed that Ben had picked off all of the label from his beer and was now absently biting his fingernails.

Holy crap, there he was and damn, he looked good on screen.

“Ben?”

“Hmmm?”

“Ben?”

“What?”

“You’re drooling, man.”

“No, I’m not!”

Adam tucked his feet under him, “you so are!  Huh, I never thought about this show like that but, okay, teach me Obigay, what should I be looking for here?”

“Obigay?”

Adam handed Ben another beer from the table and leant back, “just go with it, use the force Ben, take me over to the dark side…okay, not the dark side, whatever.  Now, which fella’s caught your eye?  Ohohoh!  Gotta be the tall one, all big and muscled with those dimples, oh yes, I would too!”

“You would not!”

“I know, I’m just very empathetic.”

“Tool.”

“Whatevs man, you want Sammy, you want him baaad, you wanna touch him, you lurve him.  You know I probably have his number lying around somewhere, you can totally hook up!“

“Adam, get off!  I’m tryna watch!”

“Okay, okay, sorry for blocking your view!”  He waved a hand in front of his face, which Ben shoved away and then flipped him off to prove his point.

“Ohhh, obscene finger gestures from such a pristine young lady!”

“That’s it, geek, you’re dead!”  He tackled him, rubbing noogies on his head and tickling him, anything to get his mind off the hard-on he’d just gotten from seeing Jensen on TV.

 

**Meanwhile...**

Jensen checked the spyhole one more time, no one out there, door firmly locked.  He walked back into the lounge, curtains closed, beer and chips on the table.  He rubbed his palms on his jeans.  He could do this, course he could.  He sat down and switched the TV on, muting the sound on the commercials.  He pulled open a bottle of beer, looked round the apartment one more time, just in case there was a pap hiding behind his couch, unmuted the TV and sat back to watch.

There was some random scene with Seth Cohen and his Dad so, okay, he could do this.  He grabbed a handful of chips but dropped them into his lap, mouth still open as Ryan walked into the Cohen’s kitchen.  Hell and hotfire, he looked good.  His dick instantly perked up at the thought of bending him over that kitchen counter and he put his beer down and shoved his hand down his pants.  Hell, was he seriously going to jerk off to Ryan Atwood?  He nodded to himself, oh yes!  He unbuttoned his jeans and lazily ran his fingers up and down his cock.  Ben wasn’t doing anything outwardly sexy on screen but Jensen picked out all the looks, the eyes down and then slightly raised, the smirk, all the little traces of Ben that’d been incorporated into his acting.  The Atwood jeans and boots were enough to get him that much harder.

“Omigod, I have become a fangirl!”

He looked around again, paranoid that he’d been heard.  Dick.  Speaking of, the scene had changed and there was Ben at some TV studio.  Hang on, his hand stilled, who the fuck is this Taylor broad?  His disgust changed back to lust at the flick of a switch as the scene changed to fantasy with Ryan walking purposely over to Taylor and laying one on her.  Jensen chuckled to himself, boy sure can kiss.  He closed his eyes and palmed his balls, thinking about Ben’s hands on him, holding him down, licking up the inside of his thighs, thumbs rubbing over his hip bones, filtering out all the other voices and just concentrating on Ryan Atwood’s deep tones. 

He was embarrassed for himself that it didn’t take him long to come, though he had jerked off twice today already.  Once in the morning, as he’d woken up from a particularly delicious dream, all skin and bodies and sweat; then Jared had patted him a little too hard on the ass this afternoon so he’d come home and gone straight to the shower.  Now here he was, wiping his hands on his jeans before the closing credits of The OC.  He needed to see Ben, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is revealed and the Great Escape is planned

“You’ve got shum eshplaining to do, Lucy!”

“What?”  Jensen rubbed his eyes and opened the door as Jared pushed his way inside.

“This.”

Holy shit.  There was a blurry photograph of him, laughing, with Ben’s hand on his ass, pulling him into the apartment building, with a lurid headline of _Who’s MANhandling Jensen?!_ across the front.  The front page of US Weekly.  You couldn’t see the rest of Ben but any fool could see it was a guy’s hand.  Holy shit.

“Well?”

Jensen looked up to face a very angry looking Jared.

“I can explain.”

“Jensen, you’re gay?  You’re gay!  When were you going to tell me this?  _Ever?!_   I can’t fuckin’ believe you man!  How long have we known each other?!”

“Keep ya voice down.”

“ _Keep my voice down?!_   Are you shittin’ me?!  My best friend’s gay and I had to find out from a ragmag, with a photo of some guy’s grubby hand on his ass!  What the fuck!”

“I didn’t wanna complicate things and it’s not some grubby guy, he has a name, it’s Ben.”

“Whatever man.  You know, you coulda told me, ‘hi Jarebear, I’m gay’ end-of, how would that have complicated things?”

“Look, calm down, okay?  I’m sorry, okay?”

Jared got right in his face, “sorry? _Sorry!”_

“Are you drunk?”

“No!  Yes!  What the fuck do you care?”

“Aw, come on, Jared!  And why the hell are you drunk?”  He checked the clock on the wall, “it’s nine o’clock in the morning!  What the fuck?”

Jared started poking him in the chest, hard enough to force him across the living room and up against the wall, “I’m drunk”, poke, “Jenny”, poke, “’cos I’ve been getting calls since six this morning asking who your new life” poke “partner” poke “is!  I’m drunk ‘cos my best” poke “friend” poke “doesn’t trust me enough to tell me something like that to my face!”

Jensen walked over to his machine, “back up a minute, what calls?  I haven’t had any”, 12 calls waiting, “calls…shit.  I turned the ringer off last night.”  He grabbed his cell off the table, turned it on and that started bleeping at him as well.  “Look, let’s just sit down, I’ll make some coffee, we can talk about this.”

“Talk?  _Talk!_ ” Jared put his hands up and walked back out to the door, “I’m done fuckin’ talkin’.  Seriously, whatfuckinever, man!”  With that, he walked out and slammed the door so hard the walls shook.

“Jesus”, Jensen sat down on the couch just as his cell started ringing.  He checked the ID, flipped it open and turned to lay down, rubbing his eyes.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“I just saw your picture on the news stand.  How ya doing?”

“Well, I just had a visit from a very drunk, very shouty, very pointy sasquatch.  Besides that, I dunno yet, I’m not quite awake.”

“Jensen, I am so, so sorry, I shouldn’t have grabbed you, I shoulda waited ‘till we got into your place, I-“

“Ben, stop, please, it’s not your fault.  If I’m gonna blame anyone, I’ll blame myself.  I got you up here for the weekend, just ‘cos I couldn’t keep it in my pants.”

“For which I am eternally grateful.”

“Ha!”

“What are you gonna do now?”

“Now?  Go back to bed and get up in time for my late call on set.”

“Seriously?”

“Aw, fuck it, I wanna but”, he looked over at the answer machine, “I’m guessing most of the calls on my machine are my agent going nuts.  Can you do me a favour?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Stay on the line while I listen to these, I have a feeling I’m gonna need back-up.”

“Aw, am I your back-up?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay, sure, go for it.”

‘Hi Jensen, this is Elise from US Weekly, we’d like to talk to you about-‘

‘Jensen, answer your phone, you goddamn hick!  We have got some serious shit to deal with.  It’s ten thirty Monday night, you need to call me at the office now-‘

‘Jen, it’s your father, I’ve just received a call from some ragmag, please call me to-‘

‘Jensen, it’s midnight and I’ve just got off the phone to US, they’re running it, I’ve talked to the lawyers and my hands are frickin’ tied, call me at-‘

‘Hey man, we meetin’ at two tomorrow or two thirty?  Can’t remember, call me at home, I’ll be-‘

‘Jensen, it’s out, I’m looking at it and it ain’t good, call me as soon as you get-‘

‘Jen, I’ve just had a call, I dunno, what the fuck, erm…I’m going to the store now for some milk so call me on my cell, okay?’

‘Jensen…unfuckinbelievable…you asshole…I have no other words for you right now!’

Jensen winced at that one.

‘Jensen Ackles, this is Tricia Cahill from GLAAD, I know it’s early but we’d really appreciate a call this morning, I think that-‘

‘Seriously, why didn’t ya just tell me?  I woulda-‘

‘Answer your fuckin’ phone!  Why is your cell off?!’

‘Right, Jensen, I’m coming round, now.’

“Jesus, you get all that?”

“Oh yeh, I’m cringing on your behalf.”

“Okay, look, I can’t do this over the phone, I need some time and I need to see you.”

“I dunno, I’m feeling a migraine coming on, a really bad one, might be off set for at least a couple of days.”

“Thank you, thank you.  Okay, can you get to LAX by two?”

“Sure, but the press’ll get you there.”

Jensen started planning in his head.  He could talk to Jerry, check that Harvey’s around, yep, this could work.

“Go about a mile north of LAX, there’s a small hangar where they do parachute flights, wait for me there.”

“Please tell me you’re not parachuting into LA?”

Jensen snort laughed, “nope, you’ll see.  I’m gonna call in a few favours to get me outta here for a while.”

“Jen, I can come with you but…I can’t come ou-“

“I know, I wouldn’t ask that of you, I just need your brain and company for a few days to help me work a gameplan.”

“Okay, I’ll see you there.”

“Ben?”

“Yeh?”

“Dress warm.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk spanner in the works.

Ben leant against his car, watching the mechanics over by the hangar.  He couldn’t smoke here and he was getting edgy, well, edgier.  A big crop duster was taxiing in but he couldn’t see any other planes and no private ones.  He looked up to the blue sky, just checking for parachutes, you never knew.

“Ben!  Over here!”

He looked over to the runway - Jensen was half out of the door of the crop duster.  He picked up his bag and ran over, Jensen beaming at him.

“Hey!”

“Hey!  Get in!”

As he got one foot in the cabin, he spotted a guy in the seat behind, head lolled back, mouth open, snoring, headset askew.  He turned back to Jensen.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me!”

Jensen gave him a frustrated look, grabbed his ass and pushed him in the plane, bundling in after him, closing the door and shouting to the pilot to get moving.  He turned to Ben, practically in his lap.

“I am not losing my best friend _and_ my boyfriend in the same damn day!”

“Boyfriend?”

“Shut up”, he moved in to kiss him.

“Wait, what about him?” he gestured to the sleepy giant.

“Don’t worry, passed out cold, thank god, I had a hell of a time getting him here.  Eric told him we were going to a location shoot out in the boonies - when he saw me in here, Eric and my agent had to manhandle him in!”

“He believed Eric?”

“He’s so drunk now, he’d have believed we were going to meet Dorothy in Oz if Eric had told him so.  Now, come ‘ere, we’ve got a few hours to kill.”

They were interrupted by the pilot shouting back, “Jensen, you get anything on those seats and you’re cleaning them!”

“Sorry man.  Ben, meet Jerry, Jerry, Ben.”

“What?”

“No joke, I swear!  Jerry owes me so I figured he could pay me back in some flight time.  No one else knows where we’re going, not even Eric or Keith, my agent.”

Ben leaned forward and tapped Jerry on the shoulder, “hi.”

“Hey.  You guys get comfy, we’ll be there in a few.”

He turned to Jensen, “where?”

“Colorado Springs.”

“Come again?!  I thought you wanted to hole up in some hotel out of town, say, Bakersfield?”

“Nah, I need peace and quiet, we’re going to my grandpa’s place, you’ll love it.”

 

  **Much later...**

“Jarebear?  Wake up, we’re here.”

“What?  Where?”

“Colorado.”

“ _What_?  What the fuck, man?”  Jared yawned and stretched his arms out, hitting the side windows.  “Where am I?”

“In a plane, come on.”

Jensen helped a dazed Jared out of the cabin.

“I think I’m still drunk.  Did you say Colorado?”

“As in Springs, yep.  Come on, we’ve got a truck.”

“Who’s that?” he pointed at Ben.

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, “erm, that’s Ben.”

“Ben?  Ben…oh, you fucker, now I remember, I am not fuckin’ talking to you.”  He stopped walking and crossed his arms.  God, he was even pouting.  Jensen tried to resist rolling his eyes.  A softly, softly approach was needed here.

“Jared, please, you need to sober up and we all need some time to think.”

“Fine”, he said petulantly and walked over to the hangar. 

After Jensen had said his goodbyes to Jerry, he turned round to see Jared talking in Ben’s ear, then Ben’s eyes widening as Jared stormed off.

“Hey, you okay?”

“Oh yeh, peachy, ya buddy just told me he’s gonna break both my legs if I hurt you.”

“Aw, he still cares then.”

“Jesus.”

“Come on, let’s get outta here, the truck should be round the back of the hangar.”

“Another favour?”

“What can I say?  I’m a poker king!”

There was a purple pick-up truck waiting for them, door unlocked, keys under the seat.  Thank the lord for Harvey and all his tells.  Jensen also noticed three sacks of groceries in the back.  In his rush to get out of town, he hadn’t even thought about food, good thing Harvey had.

Jensen opened the passenger door and Ben got in next to him, with Jared slamming the door after he got in, sticking his foot up on the dashboard and glaring out the window.  Oh, this was gonna be all kinds of fun.

 

“Are we there yet?”

“Can I hit him?”

“Sorry, who are you again?”

“Can you two please just shut the fuck up?  We’re five minutes away.”

“Jen?  There aren’t any, you know, survivalists out here, are there?”

“Jen?”

“What?!”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

Fuckin’ great. 

“Hold on”, Jensen pulled to the side of the track and Jared practically fell out of the cab.

“Well, this was a good idea.”

Ben squeezed his thigh, “don’t beat yourself up just yet, you didn’t force the drink down him.”

Jensen shook his head, “it’s not that, it’s just, with Jared…it’s complicated.”

Ben sighed, “yeh, you said.”  Jensen’s eyes flicked to the open door where he could hear Jared puking over by the trees.  “You really like him, don’t you?”

“What?”

“Jensen,” Ben warned.

“Look, can we not talk about this now?  I just need to-“

“Ugh, I think I brought up a lung.”  A very green Jared climbed back into the truck

Jensen ignored Ben’s raised eyebrows and started the engine again.  How was he supposed to explain this?  He’d wanted to rip Jared’s clothes off for so long, now he wanted to rip Ben’s clothes off, what was he supposed to say?  ‘Hey guys, how about you rip each other’s clothes off and I watch’?  He was so screwed.

 

**Onward...**

“We’re here.”

His grandpa’s place hadn’t changed in the four years since he’d last visited.  The two storey wooden cabin still looked on the outside like the house in the Evil Dead, only this time of year it had snow on the roof.  He got out of the truck and stretched his legs. 

“Am I still drunk or is this the house from Evil Dead?”

“I thought you weren’t talkin’ to me?”

“Well, you did kidnap me and they say you should be nice to your kidnappers and co-operate, otherwise the fingers start disappearing.”

“Yep, ya still drunk.  It’s nicer inside, I swear.  Shall we?”

Ben grabbed his arm and held him back as Jared walked up to the porch.

“We need to talk about this.”

“Later, I promise.”

 +++

 

“Wow Jen, this place is great.”  Having shaken their boots off on the porch, they were now standing in an open lounge with a kitchen, a wood burning stove at one end and a big fireplace at the other.  Jensen had lit a couple of lamps left on the porch and he put them on the kitchen counter, lighting up the roof-space.  A winding staircase led up to a balcony and some doors, presumably the bedrooms.

“Yeh, my grandpa built it when he was single.  Once he’d met my grandma and moved to Texas, this became the summer and winter retreat.  There’s great skiing round here, not that we’re geared up for that but still…”

“Bedroom?” asked Jared gruffly.

“Upstairs, door on the left, there’s a shared bathroom next to it then my room.”

What an asshole, Ben thought as he watched Jared trudge upstairs.  As soon as he was out of sight, he turned to Jen and hugged him, “hmmm, that’s one moody guy ya got there.”

“He’s not like this normally, this is totally my fault.”

Ben kissed that thought away immediately.  He shivered as he pulled away, “it’s freezing in here.”

“I’m warmin’ up.  Okay, okay, put the Ryan stare away.  You get the fire going and I’ll sort out the gas and the generator.  Can you grab the food from the truck?”

“Sure.”

He sure did like watching Jensen walk…hang on, Ryan stare?  “Jensen?"

Jensen turned around in the doorway, “yeh?"

“You been watchin’ my show?”  Jensen’s neck and cheeks turned red, “yep, that’s what I thought.  Fangirl.”

“Erm, I’ll, erm, see you in a little bit.  If you hear swearin’, don’t come a-knockin’.”

Ben smiled at him then went out front to grab the bags.  It was cold and pretty dark outside but the moon was just starting to rise.  The cabin was surrounded by thick forest and he couldn’t see any power lines so no mains electric or phone line.  He pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket.  No coverage.  Guess when Jensen said peace and quiet, he really meant it.  He took the groceries in and started unpacking them, leaving the cold food ‘till Jensen had got the generator running.  He hoped they had enough food, he’d heard about Jared’s enormous appetite.  At first, as bad as he felt for Jensen, he’d been pretty damn happy that they were gonna be holed up together for a while, lots of time for angst and sex, a little bit more angst, lots more sex.  Now that guy was here, Jared fuckin Padawhatever and Ben’s sex plans were going to hell.

The lights flickered on and Jensen walked back in just as Ben had got the fire going.  He looked up from the fire to see Jensen wiping his hands on a cloth, grease striped on his face, hands and jacket.  Ben watched him strip off to a t-shirt and absently rub a greasy hand across his stomach.  He sure hoped Jared had passed out.

“Jen?”

“Hmm?”

“C’mere.”

“What?”  He walked over and Ben stood up, pushing him against the mantelpiece, “what’s that look for?"

Ben smiled and ran his fingers over his sides and down into his jeans, ran his thumbs over those hipbones.  He raised an eyebrow at him, “you’re all dirty.”  He pulled him forward and kissed him, softly biting his bottom lip and pushing his hands back to grab his ass.

“Hmmm, Ben, let me just-“, he started squirming out of his embrace.

“What?” he whined, frustrated that Jensen was pulling away.

“Let me just check he’s okay.”

Ben counted to five, “fine, I’m going to bed”, and he flounced off as dramatically as he could manage, slamming the door to Jen’s bedroom for added effect.  He stripped off and dove under the blankets, rubbing his feet together to get warm.  Something was gonna have to be done about this Jared and Jensen thing and soon. 

 

He was still stewing when he heard the door open and the bed sag as Jensen got in behind him.

“Ya still mad?”

“Yep”, he turned round to face him, the moonlight catching his face.  Jensen looked desperately sad.  “You _have_ to sort this out.”

“What?”

“Tell him how you feel.”

“Oh yeh, that’ll go down well. ‘Hi Jared, not only am I gay but I wanna fuck you senseless’.”

“Do you?”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, “Ben,”

Here it comes, the big brush off.

“I want him.”

“Great”, Ben turned away from him but Jensen caught his shoulder and pulled him back.

“And I want you.”

“Yeh?”

“Well, yeh!” he grabbed his hand and pulled it down to his jeans, his hard cock straining against the denim.

“I don’t get it.”

“Yah think I do?  I fell for Jared a long time ago, probably the second we met.  But now?  Now, I’m falling for you as well.  I dunno, maybe there’s some fucked up cosmic force out there that’s done all this, the photograph and the very public outing, conspiring to get the three of us together here, now.  I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing but I don’t wanna lose you, I can’t, but I can’t lose him either.”

Jensen looked so miserable, what could he do?  He pulled him closer; “we’ll figure it out, okay?  C’mere.”  He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest, running his fingers through his hair.  Did he just say he was falling for him?  Yep, think he did.  Jensen’s breathing evened out but Ben lay awake for quite some time, trying his hardest to come up with a plan where no one would get hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in accidental voyeurism

The smell of coffee pulled Ben out of his dreams.

“Mornin’.”

Jensen was crouching by the bed, a mug of coffee in his hand.

“Hey, what are you doing up?  Come back to bed.”

“I should make some breakfast.”

Ben leant over, put the mug on the floor and pulled at the front of Jensen’s t-shirt.

“Jensen, I’ve managed to go more than twelve hours now being in close proximity to you and not ripping ya clothes off.  You need to get back in this bed right now, I cannot be held responsible for the consequences if you don’t.”

Jensen smiled, pulled away from him to shut and lock the door, stripped out of his sweats and jumped into bed.

“Better?”  He kissed him and ran a cold hand down his chest.

“Oh, definitely.”

“I wouldn’t wanna ruin the innocence of any cattle out there.”  Jensen slipped down the bed, kissing as he went, biting Ben’s hip.

“Shut up,” his eyes closed as he felt Jensen’s tongue slide across his stomach, down to his cock, licking over the head and then down to his balls, thumbs rubbing on his hips now.  Then the licking stopped and Ben opened his eyes and lifted his head.  Jensen was looking up at him, through those long eyelashes of his.

“Jen?”

“Hmm?”

He whispered, “did you mean what you said last night?”

“What?”

“Are you really falling for me?”

Jensen’s hands stilled, “fallen.  Is that okay?”

“Yeh, more than okay.”

Jensen smiled, bent down again and took Ben in his mouth, sucking hard but moving slowly.  Ben’s head fell back on the pillow as Jensen’s hands moved round to his ass, one finger lightly tracing round his hole.

  
+++

He should turn round now and go back to bed.  He shouldn’t be watching this.  Move feet, dammit.  Talk about conflicted.  Head was saying water, Tylenol, bed, cock was saying holy shit, I ain’t moving for all the tea in china.  He’d woken up with an orchestra playing the 1812 in his head, with real cannons and everything.  As he’d held his head, the day before came back to him in fits and starts and it did not make a pretty picture.  Shit, he’d screamed at Jen, threatened Jen’s man, puked…god.  He looked around the bedroom.  Where was he again?  Denver?  Colorado Springs, that was it.  He crawled out of bed, held onto the bedside table and very, very slowly stood up.  His head spun for a second but then settled and he was very thankful for the lack of pukeyness.  There was a door to the right of the bed and he prayed it was a bathroom.  He opened the door and walked into a large bathroom with an old fashioned sink and tub and, thankfully, only a small shaving mirror which he chose to ignore.  He’d been just about to turn the faucet for a drink when he’d heard voices.  There was another door at the end of the bathroom.  Okay, what sort of shit were they saying about him?  He’d taken a look through the slightly open door.  Holy crap.

And now, here he was, stuck, watching, as Jensen sucked Ben off, Jensen’s bare, tanned ass on full view, Ben’s head thrown back, eyes closed, the cords in his neck standing out.  He was making the most fucked out noises.  Man, this was so not good but his feet and legs were still on strike.  He watched as one of Jensen’s hands, the one that was now clearly not in Ben’s ass, trailed down under him and he could tell he was jerking off, just that slight lift of ass.  God, he really should go back to bed, he really, really should.

 

+++ 

Ben opened his eyes when he felt a finger slip out of him.  He looked down to see Jensen, eyes closed, sweaty hair, those beautiful lips sliding down his cock, his other hand stroking himself.  He was struggling to keep quiet, biting his lip to stop crying out but that low hum of Jen’s was killing him.  He moved a hand onto Jensen’s shoulder and squeezed, waiting for him to stop and look up before he gave him his best pleading face.  He barely had time to catch his breath before Jensen was on him, kissing him hard, tasting himself on his tongue.  Jensen smiled at him, then leaned back, grabbed his legs, lifted them up and thrust into him, hard.

“Go-od!  Jen, fuck, Jesus Jen!”

Jensen pushed his cock into him opening him up impossibly wider, harder.

“Jensen, god!”

Jensen gasped, “come on baby”, grabbed Ben’s cock and started to stroke him.  “Ben, need to…need to…god, Ben, comewithme, comewithme, comewithme…oh!”

Jensen’s cock swelled as he pushed in once more and Ben came all over his hand, clenching round Jensen who was now all gasps and one last cry before shaking as he came inside him, pumping into him and shivering all over.  A moment later, Jensen collapsed onto him and he heard the shower being turned on in the bathroom.  Pulling the blankets up around them both, he slipped back into a doze, Jensen already there.

  
**Later...**

When he came down the stairs, he saw that Jared was sitting at the kitchen counter, hands round a mug of coffee and head down on the counter.  He smirked to himself and went over to him, slapping him on the shoulder, “hey there, buddy!  Ya talkin’ to me yet?”

A voice croaked back, “go to hell.”

“I thought you saw US?  According to some round here, I’m probably already there.”

“Nah,” he raised his head and boy, did he look bad, “fuck ‘em.”

Jensen turned to the stove and put a light back on under the coffee pot.  He leant back against the sink and looked at Jared, “so you _are_ talkin’ to me then?”

“If you have Tylenol on you, I won’t just talk to you, I might even marry you.”

Jensen opened a drawer and dropped a pack of Tylenol in front of Jared.

“Thank you god,” he cried and ripped into the pack, swallowing two with his coffee while Jensen started pulling food out of the small refrigerator.

“Eggs, bacon, milk, cool – pancake mix.”

“Please,” Jared looked at him with pleading eyes, “don’t speak food to me right now.”

“Wow, can I have that in writing?”  He leaned over the counter, “look, before Ben gets down here, I need to know how okay you are with this.  I don’t think I could take another meltdown right now.”

“I’m getting there, okay?”

“Good enough for now.”  He heard the bedroom door close.  “Now, be nice or I’ll sic him on ya, he can cage fight, you know.”

“Whatever man.”

Jensen turned back to the stove, grabbed a couple of pans and started cooking.  He didn’t look up when he heard Ben padding down the stairs but he felt his hand trace his back as he leaned over his shoulder and breathed in the food.

“Mmm, bacon, mornin’.”

“There’s coffee.”

“Thanks, my last one went cold,” Ben pinched his back and there was a clatter behind them.  They both turned round to see Jared grabbing a towel and mopping up his spilt coffee, looking a bit sheepish.

“Sorry, erm, I’m gonna go…get dressed… more.”

After Jared had gone back upstairs, Jensen pulled Ben in for a long kiss.

“Mmm, good, good morning.”

“Ya bacon’s burnin’.”

“Shit,” he turned round and flicked the stove off, grabbed some plates and started piling the food on.  “Jared!  Breakfast!  Here, eggs, bacon, fried bread.”

“Mmm, I’m likin’ you all domesticated.”

“Quit it,” he looked up as Jared came down the stairs and then back to Ben, all pouty and doe eyed.  He pinched Ben’s cheek, “aw, whattaface!”

“Get off!”

Ben grabbed a stool and sat at the counter, while Jared sat down opposite, picking up a piece of bread and nibbling on it.  Jensen jumped onto the counter by the stove and crossed his legs, balancing his plate in his lap.  They ate in an agreeable, hungover and hungry silence respectively.  Jensen kept sneaking glances at both of them.  What was he supposed to do?  He was now at a complete loss and kinda kicking himself for getting both of them here.  He could’ve done this alone, he didn’t need to involve Ben or Jared, just come to the cabin for a few days peace and figure things out.  But it felt like he was tied to both of them now.  He loved his work, loved his job and a big part of that was seeing Jared every day.  And now, he couldn’t keep away from Ben, his fingers tingled at the thought of his skin under his.  He pretty much knew what he was gonna have to do, at least publicly.  He would officially come out.  He wasn’t one to back down in a fight and he wasn’t about to lie his way out of this.  Privately though, he glanced up at them both, he was still screwed.  Maybe get them drunk?  Jensen smiled round his fork as a much better idea came to him.

“So, what’s there to do round here?”

Now who was Superman? 

Jensen jumped off the counter, “well, it’s too cold for the trails but there is somethin’ we could all do…nah, y’all think it’s lame.”

Jared looked up then, sucker, “what?”

“Meet me out back in an hour and I’ll show ya.”

“Jen, I’m not really up for huntin’.”

“Cissy.”

“Asshat.”

“It’s not hunting, you’ll both like it, I promise.”  Jensen put his plate in the sink, grabbed his jacket from the couch and went out front to put his boots on, thinking yep, even if ya don’t like it, y’all be too fucked up to care.

 

An hour later, he was already sweating buckets as he hooked up one side of the blanket and watched Jared and Ben walking down the hill from the house. He beamed at them both and hoped to hell this would cure the friction between them.  
  
“Gentlemen, your sweat lodge awaits. Everything off and there are cloths and blankets for modesty.”  
  
“Jensen, you’re a loon. I am not getting in there and I sure as hell ain’t strippin’!”  
  
“Jarebear, I have some of the best weed known to mankind in here, you’ll love it or ya money back. Please?”  
  
Ben had stood back while Jared grumbled and he now started shucking clothes, leaving them in a pile and strolling past Jared into the tent, naked as the day he was born. Jensen couldn’t have been prouder.  
  
“Well, I’m not being left out!” Jared whined.  
  
“Attaboy, in ya come.”  
  
Jared stripped then crouched down with a hand over his groin as Jensen pulled him into the tent. He secured the opening and turned around. Ben had sat on the other side of the hot stones, hugging his knees to his chest. Jared was at his three o’clock, a blanket thrown over him. Jensen pulled off his boxers, crouched down to pour some more water over the stones then sat down Indian-style, a cloth thrown across his thighs, but he really wasn’t too bothered about covering up, considering how hot it already was in there.  
  
Jared stared at him, “Jensen, I do believe you have finally lost your mind. What are we doing?”  
  
“We”, he picked up the cloth next to him and unwound it, revealing a rather large quantity of weed and a pipe, “are fulfilling a long held family tradition.”  
  
Jared burst out laughing, “Jen, there is no way your mama ever did this!”  
  
“Ya didn’t let me finish”, he pushed some buds into the pipe, “ a long held family tradition for the _men_ of the family. Grandpa was quite the history nut in his day, used to smoke peyote in here, conjuring up all manner of Native American spirits.”  
  
“Spirits?” asked Ben.  
  
Jensen looked at him, sweat glistening on his calves. Even spooked and sweaty, Ben looked good enough to lick. He lit the pipe and took a very deep toke, “you’d be surprised. Here.”  
  
The pipe did the rounds twice and Jensen watched as Ben’s shoulders relaxed, Jared leant back on his hands, sweat glistening off them both. Jensen was feeling more relaxed than he had in days. This was a stunning idea, one of his best, he was truly a genius, an Einstein of the modern day.  
  
“Jen?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Ya hoggin’ the pipe.”  
  
“Sorry man.”  
  
“So, ya grandpa would sit in here and get stoned.”  
  
“Yep, pretty much, he and his buddies would come out here in the dead of winter, strip, smoke ‘n’ sweat. They’d tell ghost stories, freak each other out, shoot the shit about women, ya know.”  
  
“Well, _that_ ain’t gonna happen.”  
  
Jensen just laughed the comment off but he saw that Ben was now glaring at Jared, eyes blazing.  
  
“Hey Jared?”  
  
Jared turned to Ben with a shit eating grin, “yep, Benjyboy?”  
  
“Quit being such a dick.”  
  
“Sorry, who are you again?”  
  
Oh, for Christ’s sake.  
  
“Both of you, god, just stop it now, please! You guys are _killin’_ me here! I can’t do this without you, you’re _both_ my frickin’ rocks, dontcha get it? _Jesus_!”  
  
Silence and wide eyes greeted him. His little speech should have probably been saved for when he had the dignity of some clothes on but fuck it. He grabbed the pipe from Jared’s open hand, dumped it out and refilled it, took a few hits and then dropped it onto the blanket in front of him. He stared at his feet, at least he had pretty feet. A hand covered his. He looked up into those pretty blue eyes.  
  
“Sorry Jen”, Ben moved closer and bumped his shoulder.  
  
Jared steadied him on the other side, “sorry man.”  
  
Jared was so pretty, even with his hair plastered to his pretty, pretty forehead. “I think you guys need to catch up with me.”  
  
“Sure, and we’ll play nice, we promise, _don’t we_?”  
  
Aw, even Ben’s hairy eyeball was pretty.  
  
+++

  
  
“I can’t feel my fingers.”  
  
Jensen opened his eyes. Jared was pressing his fingers together like that chick in South Pacific, or was it the King and I? Jensen started singing, “happy, happy talkin’, happy taaaaaalk, talk about things you like to dooooooo!”  
  
“The fuck?”  
  
“Ya fingers…never mind.” His boys were finally relaxing and not trying to kill each other through their eyeballs. They were both still curled up next to him, heat radiating off them, Jared’s head occasionally resting on his shoulder, Ben now lying down with his head on Jensen’s thigh, the cloths and blankets had disappeared and Jared was clearly too fucked up to care.  
  
Ben suddenly came to life, scaring the hell out of them both, “musicals! Snoopy! Right!” Then he laid down again, patting Jensen’s thigh like a pillow and curling up against him like a cat. He promptly passed out. Jensen ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
“I get it, ya know.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He’s, ya know, attractive and all.”  
  
Jensen blinked, a lot.  
  
“Did you just call another guy attractive?”  
  
“Hey, I read GQ!”  
  
Jensen started giggling then he snorted and abruptly stopped, grabbing a cloth to wipe his face.  
  
“It’s not that. Okay, yeh, it is that but it’s more, I dunno, it sounds stupid if I say it out loud.”  
  
“Try me.”  
  
“There’s this pull towards him, I felt it the first time I met him, even when he was puking on my shoes.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“Well, near my shoes. But you know, he’s great, he’s got a good heart and he’s generous and kind and he’s got a hell of a snort laugh and hell, he’s a wildcat in the sack.”  
  
Jared moved away from him too quickly, misjudging and ending up falling on his side, his butt now far too close for Jensen’s even fucked up comfort. Jared rubbed his nose a couple of times and closed his eyes, mumbling “too much information, man”. Soft snores soon followed.  
  
Jensen took another hit but the pipe was cached. He knocked it out over the stones and leaned back to prop the blanket door open a touch. Clumsily pulling blankets over both Ben and Jared, he snuggled down against Jared’s legs, trying not to disturb Ben too much as he had a solid grip on his thigh. Pulling his own blanket across his chest, he fell asleep, with one hand on Jared’s calf and the other in Ben’s hair.  
  
+++

  
  
“Jensen?”  
  
“Not now mama, I’ll take the trash out later.”  
  
He could hear giggling.  
  
“Jen? Wake up.”  
  
“Whatisit?” He opened one eye but couldn’t see a damn thing so promptly closed it again.  
  
“It’s late man, we need to get back to the house.”  
  
“S’easy, just go uphill. Ne-night.” He snuggled into the blanket but his pillow had gone. He reached out to find it but only got an ankle. He felt hands under him as he was pulled up.  
  
“He’s fucked.”  
  
“Dur, so are you!”  
  
“Yehuh! Come on, grab that blanket.”  
  
“We’re gonna freeze our balls off, literally. Just grabbing the boots made my fingers go numb.”  
  
“Ya fingers went numb hours ago, remember?”  
  
“No?”  
  
Jensen felt himself being lifted. He was on a cloud, a cold cloud, ah, that was better, warm cloud.  
  
“Jensen, get off my nipple, ow! Ben! A hand, please!”  
  
Ben…Ben was here on the cloud too. Jensen loved clouds.  
  
“Jensen, it’s okay, you’re safe, we’re gonna get ya home.”  
  
“Okay, see ya soon, ne-night.”  
  
His cloud floated him up, up, up. Then he felt a soft bed of cloud, pretty, pretty cloud and Ben, Ben was behind him, curling up against him. But his warm cloud was moving away.  
  
“Shit, he’s got a death-grip on me.”  
  
“Forget it, get in.”  
  
“Nuh-uh! Ow! Hey, I’d like to save one nipple today, Ben! Okay, okay.”  
  
“Jarebear.”  
  
He could hear Ben giggling, he had such a pretty giggle.  
  
“Shudup.”  
  
He felt Ben nuzzle into his neck, “night Jen.”  
  
His warm cloud shivered once then settled, “night Jen, night Ben. Hey, that rhymes, sorta.”  
  
“Carebear, Jarebear, shhh.”  
  
“Mmm.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation and reconciliation

Jared woke for the second time that day feeling that not everything was quite right with the world. He felt incredibly warm but he wasn’t gushing sweat like Niagara so he figured he’d at least found his way out of that damn sweat lodge. Something was holding him down though. He opened his eyes and the moonlight revealed Jensen’s face mere inches from his own. Shit. He lifted his head and realised that not one, but two hands were flat against his naked hip, both of them right hands. Double shit. A millisecond passed before he realised his left hand was on someone else’s thigh and he wasn’t entirely sure whose body the thigh belonged to. He pulled his hand back like he’d been burnt. Holy shit. Very slowly, he eased first Ben’s, then Jensen’s hand off his hip and onto Jensen’s side, their hands clasping together in their sleep. Jared backed up out of the bed, pulled the covers over them and crept into his own room through the bathroom. He lay down in bed and rubbed his eyes, scratched his stomach and tried to go back to sleep, definitely not thinking about those hands on him or the boner that just wouldn’t go away.

 

Ben had been dreaming about big hands and wide smiles.  He’d been in a field and Jen had been calling to him but two big arms were holding him back.  Then, Jen was beside him and they both put their hands over one of the big arms.

Ben woke with a start and found a frowning Jensen watching him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, did I happen to call you pretty at any point yesterday?”

“I don’t think so.  Why?  Am I?”

“Well…yeah…but I sure wouldn’t say it to ya face…I don’t think I would…anyway, how are ya feeling?”

“Great, I slept like a log.”

Something suddenly occurred to Jensen and his eyes widened.

“Hey, we’re not in the tent.”

“Nope.”

“And it’s daylight.”

Ben turned over to look out the window then rolled back and pulled Jen closer, “yep.”  He frowned, “I think we lost a day.  You weren’t joking about that pot.”

“I never joke about pot.  Did we eat last night?”  They heard whistling and a clatter of pans, “never mind, come on, I have a feeling we’ll be having steaks for breakfast.”

 

Jared had stopped whistling by the time they got downstairs – an inevitable clash in the shower having delayed them somewhat.

“Good mornin’ you two.  Here ya go, steaks, mashed potatoes, biscuits, gravy.”

They both sat down at the counter, Ben sat more out of shock.

“This is breakfast?” he whispered to Jensen.

Jensen smiled and nodded to Jared’s back, now that he was loading the pans in the sink, “yep, this is breakfast, sasquatch style.”

“Hey!” Jared turned round and brandished a fork at them.

“Sorry man, but it’s true.  The rare few times I’ve seen you go without food for more than a few hours, there’s usually a pepper steak at the end of the rainbow.”

“Well, yeh, fair enough.”  Jared sat down opposite them and they all dug in.

This was good, this was, well, different.  Something in the air had shifted, Ben could feel it.  Or not feel it – that air of tension between him and Jared seemed to have floated away.  And Jen was smiling again, something he was very happy to see.  He imagined that the blowjob in the shower probably helped though.

“Jare, this is really good, just what I-“

“Jensen, I’m gay.”

Ben whacked Jen on the back a few times as he choked on some mashed potato. 

Jensen stared at Jared with wild eyes, “Jensen, I’m what now?”

Jared put his knife and fork down and pushed his plate away, “I’m gay.”

“What are ya talkin’ about?”

“I’m gay.”

“Bullshit.”

“No bullshit.  I’ve been out to my family and some friends for years, I just, I didn’t tell you ‘cos I didn’t know how you’d feel about it, how you’d react.”

“How I’d react?  _How I’d react?!_   _Are you shittin’ me?!_ ”  Jensen pushed back from his stool and started pacing the room, fingers pointing angrily at Jared, who stood up, arms out, trying to calm him down.  “You _sonofabitch_!  If you’re gay, what the fuck was that reaction back in Vancouver?  How can you be _gay_ and have such a big problem with _me_ being the same?!

“God, I don’t _have_ a problem,” Jared leant back against the counter, defeated, “I freaked out, okay?  All this time and ya never told me, I felt betrayed.”

“What?  _What_?  Well, how the hell do ya think I feel right about now then?  Why didn’t ya tell me?”

Jared looked him in the eye and Ben inwardly winced at knowing what was probably gonna be said next.

“Why didn’t you?” Jared replied coldly.

God, this could go on for hours.  “Okay, so, we’re all gay, can we get back to breakfast now?”

Jensen turned on Ben, “why the hell are _you_ so damned calm?”

Ben poked at a bit of steak, “’cos, well, I’d pretty much figured it out already.”

“ _What_?” came back in unison.

Well, it might as well come out now, so to speak.  He pushed his plate away and turned to face Jared, “I saw you.”

“Oh shit”, Jared whispered.

“What are you talkin’ about?”

Ben sighed and turned to a confused looking Jensen.  “I saw Jared yesterday morning, while we were, you know.  He was-“

“Fuck it, I was watching you, okay?  There, I’ve said it, I’m a big ole dirty perv.  Take me out back ‘n’ shoot me.”

“You were watching us?  For how long?”

“I caught the main act, okay?  Then I had a shower and whacked off!”

Jensen punched him, hard.  Jared reeled for a second then punched him right back.  Ben shot up and got between them but it looked like one punch each had knocked some kinda sense into them.  Jensen stared at the floor, hands flexing on his hips.

“Jen, I-“

Jensen raised a finger to Jared, “don’t.”  He walked over to the kitchen sink, opened the cupboard underneath, pulled out a bottle of bourbon and went upstairs.  When the bedroom door slammed, Ben and Jared just blinked at each other.

“Shit”, Jared stood for a second longer then slumped onto the barstool.

“You really do have impeccable timing.”

Jared looked up at him and Ben couldn’t help but feel a little bit sorry for the guy, asshat that he so clearly was.

“Well, no raw steaks left for your eye.  Sit, okay?”

He picked up their plates, breakfast now forgotten and dumped the steaks onto one plate and into the fridge, the rest of the food in the trashcan, dirty plates in the sink.  Digging around for something, anything for Jared’s eye, he came up with a cloth that he held under the faucet for long enough to numb his fingers.  He folded it in half and walked over to Jared, lifting his chin with one hand and gently placing the cloth over his eye. 

Jared shivered, “ouch.”

“Nothing ya don’t deserve.”  He sat down next to him and picked at some dirt under his thumbnail.

“Jen’s right, you’re being way too calm.”

Well, yeh, ‘cos sometimes he was just too rational for his own good.  “Look, why do ya think the two of you hadn’t told the other you were gay?”

“’Cos we’re both idiots?”

“Well, yeah”, he scratched the back of his neck, “but, well, I also think it’s because neither of you were quite ready to admit it.”

“That we’re gay?”

“No, dumbass, that you have feelings for each other.”

“Yeh, okay, sure”, Jared looked at him like he was cracked, which he clearly was, considering what he was now thinking.  But, really, all he wanted to do was make Jen happy, to see those little crinkles round his eyes appear, watch him slap his thigh when he was laughing so hard it looked like he was gonna collapse from it, that was all.  And this brooding dumbass and his own stupid self both did that, kept those crinkles going and those eyes sparkling.  “You wanna see him smile just as much as I do.”

“Well, yeh, it’s Jensen.”  Jared put the cloth down and rubbed his eye, it was already turning yellow and purple.  “It’s like, me?  I smile pretty much all the time, I’m pretty happy with my lot in life.  Well, apart from the last few days.  But Jensen?  He has all these actorly smiles, ya know?  They’re there but they don’t quite reach his eyes.  In interviews, there’s this slight smirk; on the red carpet, it’s just this small hint at the side of his lips, just nothing compared to the real thing, ya know?  Why d’ya think I’ve got the Supernatural DVDs stashed away at home?  Just to see the outtakes and watch that smile just take over his whole face…I dunno.”

“Yep, ya got it bad”, Ben smiled and slapped him on the back.  “You’re not as far gone as me, but ya got it pretty bad all the same.”

Jared rubbed his eye and leaned on the counter, sighing.  “Shit...I’m sorry, for being such a jerk to you, you don’t deserve that, I can see that ya make Jensen happy.”

“Well, if we both make him happy and he makes us happy, then how about the two of us try a little harder?”

“Yeh, I know.”

“Good.  Now, let’s see”,  Jared turned his head to him, “your eye’s closing up.”

“Fantastic.”

Ben got up and leant against the winding staircase rail.  He couldn’t hear any noises coming from their room but that wasn’t really a good thing.  He’d rather hear furniture or glass breaking.  A few minutes ago, he’d watched Jen coil right back up into a tight little stressed out defensive ball and he figured that bottle of bourbon was only going to go a short way to unravelling him.  He knelt down under the sink and reached behind the pipes, his fingers hitting something bottle-shaped.  He pulled it out.  Great, no label.  Well, he loved Jensen, Jensen loved him, Jensen loved Jared, he needed to get just a l’il bit drunk if he was gonna pull this off, just a l’il bit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The money shot

Jensen was feeling a little bit confused and more than a little bit drunk.  He sat on the floor, leaning against the bed, facing the door he’d slammed two hours ago now.  The bottle sat between his legs, taunting him.  He’d drunk more than half of it but his brain continued to whir around and around.  Shouldn’t he be happy?  Wasn’t this what he’d thought about so often?  Except the punching of course.  What the hell was Jared thinkin’ though?  Had he just watched him or watched Ben as well?  Did he like Ben?  Were his own feelings gonna finally be returned?  And when had one of his butt cheeks fallen asleep anyway?

“Jen?”

“Fuck off Jared.”

“Jen?”

“Sorry Ben, you too.”

There was a bang against the door and a muffled ‘ow’.

“Jen, we’ve done some thinking’.”

“Great”, he heard the tinkling of glass.  “Are you guys drinkin’?”

“Jen, we figured, well, you were and ya know, we’re here to be, well, erm…yeh, supportive, that’s it, supportive, so we figured we might as well have a drink too.”

There was some giggling.  Great.

“What are ya drinkin’?”  He thought he’d grabbed the only bottle of bourbon.

“Dunno, didn’t have a label, tastes pretty good though, certainly numbed my eye up nicely.”

Jensen struggled to his feet and opened the door, moving back as Jared and Ben both fell backwards through the doorway.

“That’s my daddy’s hooch and it’s lethal.  Gimmee.”

“Ya right, Ben, he is pretty upside down.”

Ben nodded solemnly, his eyes glazed over.

“Speak for yourself, nice shiner.”  Jensen sat down and fluffed their hair.  Taking a swig of the hooch and feeling it burn all the way down to his gut, he turned around and lay down, his head now between theirs.

“Ya ceiling needs painting”, Ben commented.

“Thanks.”

He was gonna have to ask.

“So, Jared, ya got a, a, you know?”

“A boyfriend, a lov- _ah_ , a fuckbuddy?”

Bastard.  “Er, yeh, I guess.”

“Not right now, I had a serious boyfriend a while back…shit, forgotten his name.”

“What about Sandy?”

“Beard.”

“We need food, don’t move, I’ll be back.”

Jensen turned his head to watch Ben walking to the stairs; he really did have the most bodacious ass on him.  He turned over and knocked Jared on the head, “hey.”

Jared turned over and rested his chin on his hands, looking up at Jensen through one puppy dog eye and one black and blue eye.

“Sorry for hittin’ ya.”

“Sorry for sullying your sex life.”

“Ya didn’t sully it, ya doof.  Can I ask you something?”

“Yep.”

“Was it me or was it Ben?”

“What?”

“Who were you watching?”

Jared put his head down, his mop of hair speaking for him, “both of you.”

Jensen grabbed the hooch and took a swig, “really?”  He pushed the bottle to Jared, who lifted up his head, took a swig and gasped, “yes.”

“Jared?”

“Yeh?”

Jensen chewed his bottom lip.  This would be the clincher, one way or the other.  He took another shot, watched Jared take one too. 

“Do you want me?”

Jared dropped his head again and squeaked out, “yes.”

Jesus.  “Since when?”

Jared looked up and reached out a hand to Jensen’s cheek, “Jensen, have you not _seen_ yourself lately?” 

He pulled his hand back just as Ben came back in, juggling three plates and plopping down next to Jared, “steak sandwiches, eat 'em while they’re cold.”

Jensen and Jared sat up and they ate their sandwiches in record time, Jensen eyeing them both warily over his plate.  What had they talked about in those two hours?  Either that hooch was making him paranoid or he was starting to feel a bit like the meat in his sandwich.  Not that a Ben and Jared sandwich wasn’t such a bad idea…

“So Jen, I have to say, I’m really loving all the peace and quiet out here”, Ben looked deadly serious.

Jensen started giggling and something in him just broke, he couldn’t stop, leaning back against the bed and taking big gasps of air, giggly tears streaming down his face.  Boy sandwiches in Colorado Springs, grabbing boys asses in US Weekly, he was frickin’ insane!

“I think it’s finally gotten to him.”

“Ya think?  Jen, please calm down, ya gonna start hyperventilating.”

Ben sat next to him and rubbed his back to try to calm him down while Jared moved to the other side of him and forced the bottle into his hands.  Two gulps later and he’d started to calm down, the mild hysterics overtaken by the burn of the hooch down his throat.

“Thanks.”  He looked at them both then bowed his head, heat rising in his cheeks and big fat tears starting to fall.

“Jen?”

“I just…I just don’t know what to do, I really, really don’t.”

“Ya wanna come out?”

“Not about that, I don’t give a shit about that”, he shook his head, “I’ll deal with that when I get back.”

“Then what?” Jared squeezed his thigh as he rested his head against Ben’s shoulder.

“About you guys.  I just, I love you both and I know that’s wrong, it won’t work out, and now there’s you coming out all ‘hi Jen, I’m gayer than Easter Parade’ and then there’s you getting all sweetly jealous and I don’t know what to do, I can’t lose you, either of you.”

Jared took the bottle from him and took a big swig, then handed it across to Ben who did the same.  Ben stroked his hair and Jared’s hand stayed on his thigh.  Ben’s voice was a whisper, soothing like his mamma’s used to be when he’d woken from a bad nightmare, “shhh Jen, it’s going to be okay, we’ll figure it out okay, don’t worry so much, it’ll be alright.”

“You love me?”

“Jared, shhh, not now, look at the state of him.”

Jensen’s eyes closed as Ben continued to run his fingers through his hair, humming some inane tune, the bottle passing back and forth, Jared and Ben getting drunker by the minute.

++

 

Jensen opened his eyes.  He was still on the floor, leaning against the bed and he could feel Jared’s mop of hair tickling his neck.  He eased Jared’s head back against the bed and just looked at him, had a chance to stare without being caught.  
  
“Go on, kiss him.”

He turned to his right, to see Ben wide-awake and watching him.

“What?”

“You wanna know, dontcha?  What he tastes like?”  Ben rubbed his hand along Jensen’s thigh.

“But-“

“No but”, he moved in front of him and held his chin in his hand, stroked his bottom lip with his thumb, “it’s okay, I mean it, do it, kiss him.”

“Ya sure?” his tongue swiped across Ben’s thumb.

Ben smiled softly, “if you don’t, I will.”

Jensen’s heart swelled right then and there, call him a girl for it, he didn’t care.

“Why?”

“’Cos I love you and you love both of us, it’s as simple as you want it to be.  No drama, well, except for your meltdown earlier.”

Jensen ducked his head, “sorry”.

“Hey, look at me.  Don’t ever say sorry to me, okay?  You have nothing to be sorry about.  And if you ever do?  Well, we’ll cross that bridge then.”

Jensen leaned towards him, “what did I say about you being my rock?”

Ben closed the gap between them and kissed him, a slow, searching kiss that quickly turned full-blown.  When they pulled apart, they both looked over at Jared, who was now very much awake, eyes wide, mouth slack.  So this was it, he was finally going to do this.  But before he got the chance, Jared leaned forward and grabbed Ben by his t-shirt, pulled him in and just sank into his mouth.  Holy shit.  That was, that was…well, damn him to hell, the two of them together was pretty damn hot.  Jensen lifted his eyes and said a quick prayer to whoever was up there in the hopes of not getting struck down for what he was about to do.

The two of them ended their kiss and both turned to him, after a quick nod to each other signalling who knew what.  Ben stroked his hand and pulled him closer, Jared reaching round him and pressing his lips to his.  Damn, he should’ve been doing this years ago.  Ben rubbed his back, then peeled off his t-shirt, briefly breaking his and Jared’s kiss.  Jared sat back, eyes blown dark as Ben pulled Jensen back towards him for another kiss.  So, this was how it was gonna go, they were gonna play him off between them, reduce him to a big puddle of goo.  As he felt Jared’s cold hands start to warm on his chest, he thought, well, that’s just fine, big puddle, here I come.

Ben moved behind him, Jared now practically in his lap.  He could feel Ben’s hard on against his ass, felt behind him to pull down the zip on his jeans, Ben groaning as he pulled his cock out.  Jared meanwhile was grinding into him and sucking on his neck like a first rate lap dancer.  This was gonna take seconds at this speed and he didn’t want this to end, not yet.

“Wait, wait, wait.”

Jared looked up, “what?”

“You guys are killin’ me man, I’m not gonna last like this.” 

Ben pulled him back against him, wrapped a hand round his chest to tweak a nipple as Jared grinned and went for his neck again, mumbled in his ear, “then don’t”.

“Jesus.” 

Ben’s hands moved lower, unbuttoning his flies and delving into his jeans.

“Just let go, Jen”, he whispered in his other ear, “let it all go, we’ve got you.”

So Jensen did.  He closed his eyes and gave into the sensations of the two people he loved most in the world pulling him apart, knew they’d gather up all the pieces when they were done.  Jared pulled off his sweater, rose to his knees and pulled Jensen up with him, managing to get his sweats and Jensen’s jeans and boxers off.  Rustling behind him meant Ben had the same idea.  Warm thighs now rested behind Jensen’s, warm fingers running up and down his back and chest.

“Come on”, Jared pulled him up onto the bed, into his lap and then moved over him as Ben moved onto the bed behind him, fingers warming his ass, slowing down and pushing one wet finger into his ass, a gasp out of his mouth swallowed by Jared.  More rustling behind him and the finger was gently pulled out, to be replaced by a very slick thumb.

“Fuck!”  He felt Ben’s other hand reach under him and slick up Jared’s cock, Jared’s hips rising desperately.  Ben gently pushed him forward and he shifted more onto Jared, running his hands up his chest, nuzzling his neck, Jared nipping his shoulder.  A finger joined Ben’s thumb, then another, Jensen feeling fucked open, laid out between the two of them, fast becoming boneless and losing any sense of control.  He’d wanted them both but now it was really happening, he faltered.

“Hey”, Jared held his face, “it’s okay, I promise, it’s okay.”  Jared hugged him, kept whispering to him, “it’s okay, it’s okay” and Jensen calmed, sat back, moved down, pushed and slid down onto Jared, felt him fill him up.  As he moved back up again, the bed dipped behind him and he felt Ben move away from him.

“Jesus Christ, you should see yourself, Jen, you’re fucking beautiful, I just gotta…”

Then Jensen felt a hot tongue move down the crack of his ass, lick around him and Jared, then push in alongside Jared’s cock.

“Holy shit, Ben!”

Jensen slowly began to move up and down on Jared, feeling Ben’s tongue dip alongside Jared’s cock.  Jared felt so good inside him, Ben’s tongue adding to his liquefying.  He felt Ben pull back briefly, only for fingers to slide in again, this time in rhythm with Jared’s cock.

“Guys, I can’t, can’t hold on, need to… gagh!”

Jensen’s ass pulsed against the two of them and he exploded over Jared’s stomach and chest.  He wasn’t given a chance to come to as Ben pushed him down over Jared and he felt Ben’s cock, solid and slick, push against his hole.  As Jared pulled him down, felt Ben’s cock force its way in above it, both of them coming to an abrupt stop as Jensen felt the stretch and pull of them both inside him.

“Fuck!”

“Jesus, Ben, please, don’t move, gimme a sec.”

Ben rested his head against Jensen’s back, “’m not going anywhere Jen, nowhere at all.”

Ben stroked his back as Jared traced a bead of sweat down his jaw.  He stared into those beautiful eyes, not quite believing still that this was really happening.

“How does it feel?”

Jensen choked out a laugh that earned him a groan from below and behind him, “full”.

“Jen, we need to uh…move.”

“Yeh.”

“Please.”

A slow rhythm between them quickly turned into a sweat filled race.  As Ben pulled out, Jared pushed in then vice versa.  Jensen was lost, trapped between two strong bodies, his ass aching, not sure who was hitting his prostate in a melody that was just destroying him.  His sticky cock rose to attention again and he just about sputtered out a “comin’” before he came for the second time, spunk weakly pouring out, his cock still pressed up against Jared and making them slide together even more.

“Jen, I gotta just…”

They all cried out as Jared came, the slick sensations pulling Ben over the edge with him.  All three tried in vain to catch their breath, as Ben then Jared slowly pulled out of him.  Jared gently moved Jensen so he was lying on the bed, a hand curling round the pillow.  The aftershocks were still running through him as he felt more movement behind him, two tongues colliding and dipping into his ass, breaths over his ass cheeks.  As he started to drift off, he felt them both move back up the bed and hug him; he turned on his side to face Ben and felt Jared curl up behind him.  His last thoughts before sleep overtook him were that he was safe and very, very warm.

+++

 

Jensen woke up to a brief kiss on his neck as he felt the bed dip and rise.

“Not gettin’ up yet”, he grouched and snuggled further under the covers, tightening his grip on Ben.

“Mmm, no one’s askin’ you to.”

He lifted his head enough to respond to Ben’s lips on his, opening up to allow that talented tongue entrance.

“Think Jared’s making breakfast.”

“‘S it morning?”

Ben pulled his hand down to his hard cock, “whatcha think?”

“Mmm, guess so.”  He stroked Ben’s cock, quickly rubbing a pearl of pre-come around the head.  He pushed Ben’s hand away when he tried to reciprocate and moved over him, kissing and licking his way down his chest.

“Jen, what about you?”

“Shh, this is the first of many thank-yous.”

“Jen, you don’t need to – oh god!”  
  
Jensen took him into his mouth and sucked hard, lifting Ben's ass from the bed to run his fingers around his hole.  Too much talkin' in the morning was bad for the soul anyway.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmoopy ending

_“Passengers at Colorado Springs airport were surprised today to find several TV heartthrobs in their midst.  Jensen Ackles of the CW’s Supernatural fame, and recently outed by US Weekly, was spotted catching an LA bound flight this afternoon, hand in hand with Ben McKenzie, of the teen favourite The OC.  Jensen’s Supernatural co-star, Jared Padalecki, was also spotted at the airport with, according to eyewitnesses, the very loved up couple.  In other showbiz news…”_

+++

 

“Ben, where’s my gray sweater?”

“Where you left it last night, by ya front door.”

Jensen sauntered into the kitchen, gray sweater in his hand and a pair of jeans on, top button undone, slung low on his hips.  Ben paused in his cereal eating.

“Careful now, that’s what got you into trouble last night, looking all nekkid.”

Jensen’s eyes sparkled and he quirked a smile at him, “what?  Not doing nothin’.”

“Yeh you are, and we haven’t got time, gotta meet our agents at ten.”

Jensen advanced and Ben protected himself with the only thing to hand, a spoon.

“Mmm, kinky, where’s _that_ going?”

“Jen, we don’t have-“

Jensen wrapped his arms around him and started to nuzzle his neck, “time, I know, I heard ya, just saying hello.”

“I remember rightly, that’s what got you into this mess in the first place.”

Jensen pulled him in for a long kiss, “and what a gorgeous mess you are.”

“Shut up, you ole smooth-talker.  I must say, for someone going through a supposed ‘sexual crisis’, you seem to be pretty calm.”

“You been reading US again?”

“Nah, the Sunset’s bathroom walls, they’ve got your cell number up there and everything now.”

Jensen let go of him and pulled his sweater on.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” he asked, a frown forming.

“God, you make me crazy!  For the hundredth time, _yes_!  I wouldn’t have groped you so much at the airport if I wasn’t sure!”

Jensen grinned at him, “don’t forget the actual plane ride.”

“Ha!  Definitely not forgetting _that_ any time soon!  That’s the last time I’m getting a window seat, you two are pure evil!”

“You _loved_ it!”

Ben grabbed Jensen’s hand, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

After a few more minutes of kissing and quite a bit of groping, Jensen moved away, “come on then.”

They both leaned against the bedroom doorframe.

“You wanna wake him up?” Ben whispered.

“Nah, let him sleep, although…”

Jared rolled over on the bed, exposing his chest, hard cock pushing against the sheet.  He was softly snoring.  Jensen looked hopefully at Ben.

“Okay, ten minutes, max.”

“Deal.”

They both lay down on the bed, Jensen peeling back the sheet from Jared’s legs and gently running his fingers along his cock.  Ben sat in front of them and pulled Jensen's jeans off.  He would never get over that first flash of skin, the sharp edge of his hips, his cock hard and gently pulsing against the coil of dark golden pubes.  As  Jensen pulled his sweater off and moved down to take Jared into his mouth, Ben licked a line up Jensen’s cock, a moan swallowed by Jared’s cock.  Ben knew the instant Jared fully woke up as his thighs tightened underneath his, a soft gasp leaving Jared’s throat.  He took Jensen deep into his mouth, sucked hard and held onto his thrusting hips as Jensen sped up, cries from Jared growing louder, Ben pushing against Jared’s legs and the bed beneath him.  Ben came all over the sheets and Jared, swallowing down Jensen’s spunk at the same time, shortly followed by Jared crying out, legs gone rigid, back arched.  They lay sprawled across the bed for a moment, warm skin resting against warm skin.  Ben thought to himself, he could do this, he was actually scarily okay with this.  He knew he had Jensen’s heart, at least a big ole chunk of it and, as he listened to Jen and Jared’s breathing even out and he readied himself for waking Jen up again or they were really gonna be late, he realised that beyond the smile and the wise cracks, having a part of Jensen’s heart was good enough for him.  He looked up at the two of them resting against each other.  Hell, at least for now.  



End file.
